


Dreams Do Come True, or Partially

by sue-taguchique (peteyjared92)



Series: ~Showhyuk's Collection~ [2]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-06
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2018-10-28 17:16:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10835745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peteyjared92/pseuds/sue-taguchique
Summary: Hyunwoo dream of having a nice house and getting a big pet dog since young. Nice house, checked. Big pet dog, well, maybe not.





	Dreams Do Come True, or Partially

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I am back with a Showhyuk fic. Hehe!  
> Wrote this at 4am, unbeta-ed so apologies in advanced for any mistake done  
> I couldn't really get the time to write these days as RL is catching up. But perhaps I will write on Kiho soon.  
> There's always the concept in my head but never the time (or mood) to write. Zzzzz...
> 
> Enjoy this short one from yours truly.

When Hyunwoo was young, he remembers how he answered his best friend's question. 

_“What do you wanna be when you grow up?” Hoseok had asked. The two of them were hiding in their secret hideout, the isolated garage room not far from their school. It was just one of the days that Hoseok and Hyunwoo got bored of school and they decided to flee away, once again. Hyunwoo knew it was not a wise thing to do, apart from having his mother scolding him and maybe another day without pocket money, he realized he enjoyed it._

_Hyunwoo looked at Hoseok, thinking hard. Of course, a 14 years old kid like them wouldn't be thinking about their futures. Maybe not now, maybe soon or maybe never. But then again, Hyunwoo remembered he was having this whole conversation with Hoseok, the way-too-matured-for-his-age kid. Sometimes it had Hyunwoo thinking how can Hoseok be matured but at the same time, playful. His grades weren't as great as Hyunwoo and he skipped classes frequently to compare to Hyunwoo and somehow, it worries Hyunwoo._

_But here they were, in the isolated garage, talking about the future._

_“I never think about it before. And it's pretty cliche to say if I want to be a doctor.” Hyunwoo answered, probably just bombarding any answer that he could digged out from his head. There was a series of snickering coming out from Hoseok, and Hyunwoo knew that no matter how much of a best friend Hoseok is, he can be judgemental at times. Hyunwoo couldn't tell if it's a good thing or not._

_“Y’know, I wanna own a garage, just like this and start to build stuffs.” Hoseok said, extending his hands for as far as he could, showing the garage to Hyunwoo. Hyunwoo raised one of his eyebrows, even he himself is being judgmental of his own best friend._

_But then again, despite Hoseok’s grades being so damn bad, Hyunwoo knew Hoseok is good at inventing or designing. The last time, Hyunwoo remembered that Hoseok gave him a handmade clock, from God knows what kind of wood. And it was too fancy, and intricate that Hyunwoo thought it could be auctioned for almost thousands of dollars. Hyunwoo scratched his head._

_“Let's be realistic. I just want to stay in a nice house. Probably get a pet dog. A very big pet dog which can accompany me day and night.”_

Hyunwoo’s eyes doesn't move from the newspaper in his hands as he sips the coffee from the teacup. He puts it on top of the saucer, hearing the glasswares hitting each other. He feels another presence at the end of the dining table he is sitting on, but he doesn't really pays much attention to it. 

Well, maybe not for long. 

Hyunwoo diverts his eyes to the other end of the table, only to see Minhyuk staring back at him with a faint smile on his lips. His chin is resting on his palms as his elbows are prop on the table. It seems like Minhyuk is lost in his own world and doesn't realizes that Hyunwoo is staring back at him.

“Can you stop staring at me?” Hyunwoo requests, not in an angsty way but more of a plead. He still feels weird at times when Minhyuk is acting like as if they're in love for only a month. 

“Sometimes I wonder if you ever asked for this kind of life. To have an annoying boyfriend like me.” Minhyuk says, his eyes are still on Hyunwoo. There is a slight laughter escaping Minhyuk’s lips, and Hyunwoo knows he is not being serious. Hyunwoo folds the newspaper and put it on top of the table. He grabs the teacup by its ear and takes a sip from it. 

“I remember telling Hoseok that I wanted to stay in a nice house with a dog.” Hyunwoo tells Minhyuk. He gets up from the chair and brings the empty cup and saucer to the sink. He feels Minhyuk’s eyes following him. 

“Are you disappointed that you don't have a dog?” Despite facing his back towards Minhyuk, he can tell that Minhyuk is pouting from the way he says those. Hyunwoo runs the tap, washing the cup.

“Well, I have a super big pampered dog here and I think I am the most happiest person on earth.” Hyunwoo continues. It doesn't take long before Hyunwoo feels Minhyuk glomps on him from the back, his arms are around Hyunwoo’s broad shoulders. Hyunwoo turns his head a little to the side, only to see Minhyuk’s smiling so brightly at him. 

“Do you know that you look so hot wearing your collared shirt and a tie while washing the dishes? And your arms peeking through your rolled up sleeves, can I just bite them now?” It isn't the first time that Hyunwoo hears it, but he swears he sees Minhyuk wagging his tail in excitement, that is, if he is a dog.

**Author's Note:**

> Maybe, I should write on Wonho and his garage... Contemplates contemplates


End file.
